les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Briella Turner
Gabriella Iskra Turner, née Kaine ("Ella" and “El” as she prefers to be called), is the daughter of Daniel Kaine and Dr. Celeste Creed, the sister of Jared & Dimitri Kaine, and the wife of Dr. Jason Turner. She and Jason have twin daughters together, Faith and Hope, a son, Timothy, and twin sons Cameron and Thomas, and a daughter she aptly named Charity. However, they both believe Hope "died" because of Jason's brother, Charles Turner, tampering with her pregnancy but subsequently found out that she was being raised by Samuel & Kathryn Birchall. Briella decided to let her stay with them because she felt she was better off there. The first incarnation of Briella was a genetically engineered clone created by Daniel to serve as his lover and second in command at Cerberus until she opted to stay behind to make ensure Daniel died in the explosion of Kronos II. The current version of Briella, brought over from an alternate universe, is a remarkably capable bioengineer and geneticist, graduated top of her class, and classified as a genius in her field. Briella is the very picture of an attractive, sophisticated woman in the prime of life. With her muddled green eyes and tanned soft baby-faced visage, the infamous daughter of the Commodore and Celeste attracted a great deal of attention from admirers; and at one point she had the affections of Samuel Birchall, Cadence Lee, and Jason Turner. Briella’s dark hair – perhaps to keep with her mystery and slightly bitchy nature – is worn casually unkempt and falling around her; in more formal situations, she is known to wear up in curls. Briella is a fan of showing off her figure and won’t hesitate to do so. She can usually be seen wearing something scant to her entire form, or just her cleavage. While working, she is rarely seen out of her old white Cerberus uniform without the Cerberus insignia - the insignia replaced with that of Binary Helix – and a white lab coat. It may be interesting to note that although she wears a white work uniform, she generally loathes the color as she feels it's too "innocent" to her true nature. Briella has mostly unblemished skin save for a large scar across her back she incurred when she was a child and a scar across her abdomen when Charles cut her open to take her child. On the surface, Briella seems to be a shallow and self-absorbed woman, infamous among many of her colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura she gives off. Easily as arrogant as her father Daniel, Briella is wont to act in an ostentatious manner and appears to act mostly out of self-interest rather than any sort of goodwill. She comes off to most as a sort of cocky and bratty princess, shirking most of her duties while standing idly around with a bemused smirk, but quick to take action when it appears that there is glory and notoriety to be gained. Briella is expertly manipulative and prone see the truth within lies, easily exposing those attempting to lie to her about something useful, however, she ignores it when she’s not truly interested. However, while these traits do have a place in her real personality, much of her outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional façade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with her to underestimate her remarkable intelligence and ability. Briella is a genius in her field, well-versed in various concepts of biotechnology and engineering as a whole – particularly talented in genetics and mathematics. At the core, she is remarkably devoted to those she loves, especially Jason and Jared; though she hides it well behind a veil of cynicism and self-importance. Dr. Jason Turner: Easily the most significant of Briella’s personal relationships, her connection with Jason goes deeper and further back than any other in both verses. In the Classic LivVerse, she fell for Jason during the Cerberus training given to him by Daniel. In the alternate universe (and subsequently in the Heroes timeline), Briella attended high school with Jason and fell for him after an initial hurling of insults. They repeatedly demonstrate a deep, genuine sense of concern and devotion to each other as equals and Briella has stated many times that she doesn’t “see the allure of an evil bitch like me,” to which Jason comments that their relationship was “just meant to be.” Although happy as husband and wife, she enjoys teasing him at any given opportunity, especially at the times he shows his affections openly. Although she has a cool head, she also has a tendency to act on impulse whenever Jason is involved. Jared Kaine: The second most significant of her relationships, Jared is often called her twin as they are only ten months apart in age and is Briella’s confidant and best friend. She loves her brother without abandon and unconditionally, going so far as to gain her degree with the dream of resurrecting him. However, her self-absorbed personality is a stark comparison to his and this tends to strain their relationship, making their interactions more awkward than they already tend to be. Briella is also a secret supporter of Jared's appointment to White Wolf, often giving him whatever information he requires for his missions with her usual distain and annoyance. Sam & Katie Birchall: Originally despising the two because of the clone’s actions towards them in the past, Briella’s current feelings towards them have shifted. She sees them now more as an annoying pair of cousins than the pain in the ass teenagers she once viewed them as. With Sam, she developed a small crush on him that’s subsequently faded as Jason as taken the limelight. This caused animosity between she and Katie for a while, until Charles’ actions in the past brought them to work together and she helped Katie become fertile. Briella is not a fighter and has no special skills, but can defend herself with a pistol and basic hand to hand if necessary. *Briella actually holds a PhD in Engineering, as does her mother. However, Briella’s degree was geared more towards genetic engineering in a vain attempt to find a way to bring Jared back from the dead. *Briella doesn’t like to flaunt the fact that she has a doctorate as she feels she’s too gorgeous to be a “doctor.” In addition, she hates it when people mistake her for a medical doctor. *She is bi-lingual, fluent in English and Russian and will use Russian on occasion to confuse people for fun. *She also knows how to play classical piano and is currently writing an opus for Jason and their tribe of children. *Briella wears glasses only for show as her eyesight is actually perfect. *Along with her mother Celeste, Briella has birthed six children. *She may not say it, but her two favorite children are Timothy and Charity, as they remind her of Jason and herself respectively. *Charity, like her mother, is the youngest of six children, and has retained her mother's personality. __NOEDITSECTION__